The dream
by otaku.aki03
Summary: They were left alone in the 3rd music room for cleaning the room... what will happen there? read so you'll know!


Hello! Actually, this is my first time to write a lemon fic and it is only my third fic… I just don't get any idea so… that's it. Anyway, if you hate this type of fic, then I'm telling you: DON'T READ THIS!!! This is a fic about Haruhi and Kyouya-senpai, so… enjoy?! … And yeah, maybe some of you would think that I'm not a virgin after reading this because of the so clear description of what will happen. But believe me; I just had this idea after reading a fic by another author from another anime…

Oh yeah… I'll tell you something… do you know that I actually thought that Kyouya's last name was Ootoro? I just can't believe it when I read that it was Ootori instead of Ootoro… the reason behind that was that as we all well know, ootoro was introduce to me for the first time and I interchanged the two… I called the sushi ootori and Kyouya Ootoro…anyway, that's it… sorry for the corny part… but I really enjoy typing this part… 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own even a little part of Ouran!!! I don't also own Ichi Rittoru no Namida...

So many things happened in the past year. Now, she is in her junior year in Ouran, and is the class president.

Still, nobody knows her true gender, except the four gorgeous members of the club, the 2 ex-members and Kasanoda of II-D.

Before graduation, Ootori Kyouya told her how he feels. And got the one thing every member of the club wants to get from her… her virginity.

They were hanging out in the 3rd music room, their club room to be exact. Everybody except Tamaki had customers that day, so they just took a rest on the back room, where there are 3 double beds, a television set, a comfort room, bath room and a coffee table where Kyouya was sitting and typing on his laptop. The twins and Hani-senpai were sleeping and Mori-senpai and Haruhi were watching a Jdorama (is it right?) entitled Ichi Rittoru no Namida (one liter of tears).

They were on the verge of tears when suddenly, Tamaki went inside the room and told them that he had to go home already since he was allowed to talk to his mother now.

"OK… but please help us clean the room…" Kyouya told him but Tamaki didn't hear anything as he was out of the door and is at the stairs already.

"Huh? Ah, we also have to go home too... Hikaru, wake up! Okaasan's worrying non-stop now!"

"OK! See you tomorrow, guys!", Hikaru said while running to the stairs.

"Mitsukuni…" the wild type called to his cousin who was still sleeping.

"Nani? Is it time to go home now?"

"Ah."

"OK… Bye-bye!!" he called to the two people left inside.

"Ah… so I have to clean the room… Damn rich bastards! (I really love this line!! ) I should start now…" Haruhi said aloud, thinking that even the cool type member left already.

"Oi, Haruhi, you're going to help me, huh?" he said, which shocked the girl.

"I thought all of you left already…"

"Well, you can see me right? This means that I am still here to help you clean… or you to help me clean."

"You'll help me? Are you really Kyouya-senpai? Or are you sick?"

"One more and I'll add 50 of your debt."

"Fine… I'm not saying anything now, am I?"

"Let's start with the main room, then wash the dishes, then end in the back room… is that fine?" he said while smirking.

"Yes, as long as you'll do your job too… and please stop smirking like a devil… please…"

They worked without talking much. They just talked whenever they don't know where to put some things, and so, they were awkward with each other. She never felt like that with the other members of the club. She thought that it is normal since they really never talk to each other much. But then, she thought that that was impossible because the wild type never really talk except when he is tired, and she's not even feeling awkward around him, like when she was with this cold guy.

"Oi, Haruhi… can you hear me? I was actually asking you something."

"Huh? Ah, gomen… what were you saying again?"

"I was asking if you already had your first real guy kiss."

"Eh?"

"I said I was asking you if you had your first kiss with a guy."

"Actually I haven't. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious… you know, after seeing you kiss a girl without apparent reason. Unless… if you are really a guy… or a tomboy."

"You actually know that that was an accident, right? If it wasn't for Tamaki-senpai, I wouldn't have to kiss that girl…"

"You really took what I said seriously, huh? I was just kidding."

"But hey, senpai… have you kissed someone before? I'm really curious with your life than with those 5 guys… you know, because it's like we're always so awkward around each other…"

"Well, yeah, I did…"

"Really? Who was she?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"My mother, grandmother and my sister…"

"Oi, I told you to be serious…"

"OK… this is serious now… I kissed a girl already… except that she doesn't want me so I don't count that as my first kiss..."

"You still kissed her so that's your first kiss."

"Then, that means that you already had your first kiss too since you kissed our customer."

"Yeah, I believe so… but that was just a girl… I haven't had my GUY kiss…"

"It's our time to clean the back room already…"

"Ah… I can't believe it… those guys really left so much to clean. I don't even tidy up this mess in our house even when otousan bring friends to our apartment. I guess this is because you guys have maids all over your mansions…"

"Well, yeah. This is actually my first time to clean."

"As I've expected… let's start with the floor first. Let's pick up those plastic bags."

"Hai!!!"

When they were finished cleaning the floor, they took over the bed where their senpai slept.

"Look at how messy the bed he slept in. I can't believe that an 18 year old guy actually slept here. It's so…"

"Stop complaining, Haruhi, we just have 2 more things to do so let it be…"

"Sorry, senpai… it's just that I'm so tired already. I want something to drink or to take a nap."

Kyouya went out of the room and Haruhi lay down the soft feather bed.

"Here. Drink this."

"Huh? Why?" Haruhi said, sitting up.

"You said you want a drink, right? Here. I got one from our stocks."

"But, I'm afraid that you'll add this to my debt."

"Don't worry… this is my gift for you for helping me here."

"Are you sure? I'm really afraid of you."

"Fine. Don't take this and I'll add another… let's see… 20 of your debt to your debt."

"Fine, fine… I'll drink it."

She took a sip from the can and was refreshed by the cold drink. She then closed her eyes and soon, she was asleep.

"Haruhi? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ano… do you like somebody in the club?"

"Of course… I like all of you, actually. All of you are taking care of me ever since I came here to study. And I'm actually thankful for that to all of you. You made me feel accepted here in a world where everybody is rich and I'm different from you guys."

"Who told you that? Actually, every student here in Ouran likes you. Even the male population of the school likes you. You know why? Because everybody here had a personality test… it's not like the other PTs in other schools. These PTs are tests wherein students are tested if they can accept another person even if they are poor or handicapped or anything. Did you take it?"

"Yeah, of course. But I didn't know that that was really a test of personality."

"Do you know that if an enrolee doesn't pass that exam, and they passed the entrance exam, they are considered a failure?"

"Then that means that the students here are really that great. That they are great not just academically but also as a social person… I didn't actually think of that. I thought that the students here are all arrogant and that you guys are all –"

"Damn rich bastards?" Kyouya asked, smirking.

"Well… yeah… how'd you know that?"

"I actually thought that that was what you were thinking about us."

"Senpai… why are you so… different from the Kyouya-senpai I know? You're like… somebody else…"

"I know…"

Both of them lay in the bed silently. Then, Haruhi asked the most impossible question every member of the club would think is impossible for her to say.

"Senpai… I know this is an awkward question but… in any sense… do you like me as… more than friends? I mean because you are so cold whenever the others are here… but now that we're alone…"

"Ah… so you know it huh? I can't believe it. I thought I was doing a great job in hiding it."

"Why would you hide it? There's no reason for you to do it… actually… I like you too. Mo-more than what people think."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, senpai. If you told me about it before then maybe now, we are…"

"I don't know… I'm so happy… and I thought you were so slow when it comes to this kind of thing."

"Oi, actually, I just want to think that I am really slow when it comes to this thing but, I'm not. That time with Arai-kun? I actually wanted to do that since the time I knew that he likes me. But, I can't say it directly so when he saw me that day, I thought that that was my chance to say that I'm not interested in him."

"What about Tamaki?"

"What about him?"

"Well… I thought that he is the one you like."

"At first, I thought that I love him too… but now I know that I like you better than I like him…"

They were both so happy to hear what each feels. At first, they felt embarrassed because they already know what will happen next. They were now officially dating, in each other's minds because they said that they like each other.

And so, Haruhi did what was really unexpected for Kyouya. She kissed him directly in his mouth and she is biting his lip. Very hard. He did not respond at first. But, as he felt her heat, he began to push her down the bed, and counter her kisses. They moaned together as Kyouya placed his hand inside her shirt and began to take her clothes off.

"Wait, senpai… don't you think we're doing this very fast?"

"Yeah, I know. But, I want to do this with you now."

"But, what if I… get pregnant? We don't have…"

"Yeah… wait here, ok?" he took a pack of condom on the cabinet of the room and began to wear it in the comfort room. "Now, we're ready."

"How come you guys have condoms in there? Don't tell me you guys play with those girls whenever I'm home already?"

"Actually, yeah. The 6 of us are not virgins anymore… and that's because it's part of our job… to make those ladies happy."

"Well, enough for the story. I understand now why you guys always look at me hungrily. We can start doing it again now that you're wearing it."

He again began to take her clothes off as she began to do the same to him. Once her shirt is off, he began to stroke her left breast using his left hand while the other breasts is between his teeth and his right hand travelling southward towards her most private part pf the body.

She moaned again as he took her pants and panties off her. He placed his hands on her outer folds as she opened her legs wider. He felt her wet inside and began to play with her clit by rubbing it up and down while her hand travelled inside his boxer shorts (he took off his pants when he put the condom on him in the comfort room) and he groaned when he felt her hand on his shaft.

He stopped playing with her to take off his shorts and soon, both of them are not wearing anything, and were wrapped in each others sweat.

"Haruhi, move on top of me, will you. I want you to suck it."

"Eh?"

"I said I want you to suck it."

"Isn't that so…"

"Go on…"

"Fine. But lick mine."

"Hai!" he said in a childish voice she never heard before.

She at first did not do it. But, as he felt his teeth on her clit, she began to move as she was embarrassed that he was doing his part but she was not.

It tasted different. It was salty yet thick so she licked it first before putting an inch inside her maw. Kyouya, in pure sexual bliss, stop what he was doing as he felt Haruhi enclose him in her mouth.

"Senpai! You told me you'd do it while I'm doing it!"

"Ah, gomen, Haruhi." He said as he began to do hers again.

After some time, they began to wear out of the contact so they changed positions again. Kyouya moved on top of her again and began to insert a finger in her hole and she moaned from that. He added another finger inside her, and soon, it was three fingers inside her. He stroked her insides faster which left her really breathless as she moaned and groaned from the feeling.

"Haruhi, open your legs wider, will you?"

"Ha-hai, senpai."

"Haruhi, I'm warning you, this will hurt you so much."

"I'm aware of that, senpai."

"Oh, yeah, please stop calling me senpai anymore. Call me Kyouya from now on."

"Hai."

As she said that, she felt him push inside her and that made her cry in pain.

"Senpai!"

"I told you to call me by my name."

"Kyouya, it hurts! Stop now, please!"

"No! We started already and I want to have more of you. Please bear with me, Haruhi. I just really want to do it." He protested.

"I know, but it really hurts." She said tearfully.

"Then bite me when it hurts again." He said as he place his right arm on her mouth, which she gladly took.

He again began to push inside her and she bit him really hard. But, soon enough, Haruhi got the flow, and was cooperating with him. As soon as she stopped biting him, he thrust inside her faster and faster until she came. When he felt that, he placed his mouth in her sex again and started to lick the fluid that came out of her.

"Kyouya, what are you doing? Isn't that a little out of hand?"

"I already licked it before so why not now?"

"Because… there's blood now."

"Who told you? I already wiped it before I lick you."

"Fine, I lose in this argument."

He smirked and buried himself in her private part again. When there was no more fluid left, he began to stand up and told her that he wants to try the standing position and she in turn obliged.

"But how do we do it? It's like... hard to do."

"Just stand there and wrap your legs around me, ok?"

"Ok"

He again plunged inside her and soon, they were sweating because it is hard to do. Shortly, Haruhi dropped to her hands and knees and Kyouya plunged again.

When they both came, they lie down the bed once again and began to feel drowsy. Before they fell asleep, they muttered the words they longed to hear from each other and soon, they fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was shocked to see 5 guys looking at her and at the lump in the bed.

"What are you guys doing here in my apartment this early?" she asked, not really realizing that she was in school.

"We-we're not there. We're at school. The third music room's back room." Tamaki told her quietly.

"Huh? Are you kidding me? And what's this lump in here?" she asked, removing the sheets from the lump.

"What are you doing? Let me sleep. I'm dead tired, Haruhi."

"Kyouya-senpai?! What are you doing here, not wearing anything?"

"Huh? Don't you remember anything? We did it last night. You said you love me and I did and from last night, we were officially dating."

"Wait… so everything is not a dream? T-the I love you's, and everything? You mean it's all real?"

"Of course. What made you think that you were dreaming?"

"Well, I thought I was really asleep that time."

"The two of you, dress up will you? Let's talk about it during club time. Take a bath and we'll buy uniforms for you to wear. You two will be late so we'll talk to sensei about it." Kaoru told them coolly, though he was shocked himself.

"Ok. But I really can't believe this."

"Just do what we told you two, will you?" Hikaru said, irritated at the fact that she loves Kyouya, and not him.

"Fine, but go out, will you? I can't stand if you're there watching my every move."

"Hai. But we'll talk about it later." Hani-senpai said coldly.

Soon, Tamaki came back with the uniforms the 5 guys promised the two and they dressed up and went to their respective classes.

"We'll close the club later and talk about this, ok?" Mori-senpai said unexpectedly.

"Hai…" Haruhi and Kyouya said quietly.

When they were near their classrooms, Kaoru began to talk to Haruhi, as Hikaru was in the class now.

"Haruhi, why did you do it with that guy?"

"Kaoru, please… let's not talk about it for now… I can't believe it myself."

"Sorry… I just can't believe that he is the one you like."

When they entered their classroom, Hikaru did not look at them.

"Sorry for coming late, sensei…" they both said.

"It's fine. Sit now."

"Hai."

After hours of thinking, it was club time already. Tamaki went to the room first before Kyouya did so he sat anxiously alone. Then, came the twins and the seniors and soon, it was Kyouya walking in. After some minutes, Haruhi came in, their eyes on her.

"It's about time you came, Haruhi." Tamaki told her sharply.

"What's with you? You look like you're ready to kill someone."

"Sit now, ok? I can't understand you two. You are idiots… what if the janitors came here to clean and saw the two of you? You're going to be expelled from that!"

"Oi, Tamaki, you don't have to say that to us. I actually know that."

"Then why did you two do it here? What if Haruhi got pregnant, huh?"

"Do you know what happened last night, Haru-chan?" the still cold voice of the loli-shota asked.

"Well… I actually don't remember what happened last night. Maybe that's because I thought that--"

"See, Kyouya? She doesn't recall doing what the two of you did." The twins said roughly.

"I'm not finished talking, am I? I was saying that I didn't know that it was happening. I thought it was all a dream."

"Haruhi, there's no such thing as you 'thought that was a dream'!" Mori-senpai said loudly that she was scared.

"What's the problem with you guys? You also have sex with those ladies and all but I don't react like that!" Kyouya said which shocked the 5 guys.

"How did you know about that?"

"How else would I know? Those girls are always talking about their experience from you guys the day after. I always hear them."

"Ok, ok… we lose… what we want to point out was do it in a private place… like a hotel, or your rooms… but don't do it here in the school."

"But why?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"Because we love having the two of you around. You know it very well. If it wasn't for Kyouya-senpai to add your debt, you will be long gone from this club. And if it wasn't for you Haruhi, we will not know that there is someone who can tell the difference between us." Kaoru said.

"Then you're not against our relationship?" Kyouya asked quietly.

"Yeah, of course. It's Haruhi's decision… we can't change the fact that she loves you, though we want her for ourselves." Hikaru said.

"Arigatou…" the two of them said together.

"Just don't do that again in this room or anywhere else in the school, OK?" Tamaki said smiling.

"Yes… Daddy." Haruhi said smiling, while Tamaki started to jump up and down.

"My beautiful daughter calls me daddy now!" he said joyously, while the members of the club started to smile contentedly that their president is someone so child-like whenever it was about his daughter.

"Haruhi, come here, will you? I just can't do this equation…" Kyouya said sweetly to his beloved lady.

"Ok… but wait… I'm preparing something for the guys…"

"They're coming?"

"Yeah. And I'll be careful, if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't let those guys see you wearing no shirt. They'll kill you for sure."

"Why?"

"Because you're in the house of their sister and his daughter, so for sure you're dead."

"Ok, I'll wear it now..."

"good." She said smiling at how he looks.

The doorbell rang, and Kyouya was in the room, still not able to find his clothes.

"Kyouya, faster! They will be mad when they saw you not wearing a shirt on!"

"Of course not! They can't do anything if I'm not wearing a shirt on."

"Well, I warned you…"

She opened the door and the 5 guys standing outside were so shocked still to see Kyouya not wearing a shirt on, and his arms wrapped around her.

"Kyouya/ Kyou-chan/ Kyouya-senpai!! What are you doing here, not wearing a shirt on and arms around our sister/ my daughter?!"

"Well, what can you do? I'm here and Haruhi's letting me do it." He said smirking at them.

"How could you smirk like that at us?" they all chorused.

"What's the problem? I'm just greeting you guys!"

"Come in now, will you? I've prepared you a meal and it will be long cold if you don't come in and eat it." Haruhi said impatiently through the noise, in which their neighbors looked upon.

"Really? Then we'll let you go for now, Kyouya/Kyou-chan/ senpai!" they all said together once again.

And thus, the members of the host club are happy to celebrate the anniversary of that blissful day for the two.

OK… so that's the end of my third Ouran fic… did you like it? Or is it not good? I hate ending a story but what can I do? Everything has an end, right? Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic without much plot. Sorry if you don't like it!!! Oh yeah, review, will you? I hope to hear good responses! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
